Gold Mode
is a golden armor accessed by Gokai Silver, his personal power-up. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of the , which is a combination of the fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys. #DragonRanger #KibaRanger #KingRanger #MegaSilver #TimeFire #GaoSilver #Shurikenger #AbareKiller #DekaBreak #MagiShine #Bouken Silver #Go-On Gold #Go-On Silver #Shinken Gold #Gosei Knight As seen in spin-off media, any of the original five Gokaigers can assume Gold Mode. Appearance When activated, it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and the spikes of the "anchor" serve as thigh armor. His helmet is pushed down and the Gokai Spear changes to Anchor Mode. History Creation After Gai somehow fused the keys of the Go-On Wings duo, Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver, Don later suggested that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys using his imagination. After Gai pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Golden Anchor Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with all the Sixth Rangers' faces on it. Gai normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his Gokai Cellular and then scanning them, but the Anchor Key is instead inserted into a slot in the bottom of the Gokai Cellular. Usage Overpowering Basco ta Jolokia's manifestation of the Black Knight Ranger Key, Gokai Silver entered Gold Mode to defeat the Black Knight with the Gokai Legendream Final Wave, with Hyuuga regaining the Black Knight Key before giving it to Gai. After Captain Marvelous as Bouken Red removed the Heart of Hades Precious from the revived King Ryuuwon, Gokai Silver entered Gold Mode and defeated him with the Gokai Legendream Final Wave. In Basco's foiled attempt to take the Greater Power of GoGo-V, Gokai Silver enters Gold Mode to defeat the manifestation of the Zubaan Ranger Key with the Gokai Legendream Final Wave as the five Gokaigers defeated the Black Lion Rio and Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Keys. After the Gokaigers fought Action Commander Senden as the Timerangers, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing the Gokai Legendream attack to assault the Action Commander before the five Gokaigers destroyed him with the Gokai Scramble. Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing a basic finisher as part of the Gokai Super Ninpou Hurricane Scramble with the other five Gokaigers and the Hurricaneger trio to take down Satarakura Jr. After the Gokaigers fought Action Commander Daiyarl as the Abarangers, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing the Gokai Legendream attack to assault the Action Commander before the five Gokaigers destroyed him with the Gokai Scramble. When the Gokaigers faced off against Great Scientist Zaien, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode to deal with his Zugormin trio, leaving the five Gokaigers to fight Zaien as the Livemen. Gokai Silver destroyed the Zugormin with the Gokai Legendream before Zaien was personally taken down by Gokai Blue. When fighting Basco's manifestations of the Zubaan and Wolzard Fire Ranger Keys, after assaulting them as the combined Go-On Wings, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, finishing them off with the Gokai Legend Crash. After the Gokaigers fought Action Commander Zakyura as the Dairangers, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing the Gokai Legendream attack to destroy his Zugormin trio before the five Gokaigers destroyed the Action Commander with the GokaiGalleon Buster. After the Gokaigers fought Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky as the Dekarangers, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing the Gokai Legendream attack to assault the Gaiark before the five Gokaigers destroyed him with the GokaiGalleon Buster. The Gokaigers defeated the first duo of Dogomin they faced with a Rising Strike from the GokaiGalleon Buster followed by Gokai Silver Gold Mode's Gokai Legendream. Fighting Zan-KT0 of the Shot while on a mission back in time to October 2nd 2010, the Gokaigers and Gokai Silver Gold Mode destroyed the Matroid with the GokaiGalleon Buster's Rising Strike and the Gokai Legendream. When the Gokaigers created a diversion against Imperial Guard Zatsurig, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode after Red, Blue, Yellow and Green used their finishers, taking a blast from Zatsurig when Gokai Pink appeared from behind him and took out the Imperial Guard's eye, disabling his powers. After the Gokaigers fought Action Commander Juju as the Kakurangers with Ninjaman, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing the Gokai Legendream attack to destroy his Zugormin duo before the five Gokaigers destroyed the Action Commander with the GokaiGalleon Buster. As the Gokaigers fought against Dyrandoh's extermination forces, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing the Gokai Legendream attack to destroy a duo of Zugormin. Confronting Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gill on the bridge of the Gigant Horse, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, his increased strength forcing the Emperor to get out of his chair after previously holding his own against Gokai Silver and Gokai Red while sitting down, as well as holding him off while Gokai Red took control of the Gigant Horse and used its weaponry to destroy the entire Zangyack Great Fleet. However, the enraged Emperor overpowered both Gokaigers, forcing Gai out of Gold Mode, forcing them to send the Gigant Horse crashing to the ground to take him down. When all six Gokaigers fought Ackdos Gill, after bombarding him using the powers of various past Sentai heroes, the five Gokaigers transformed into past Super Rangers, with Gai assuming Gold Mode again, and attacked the Emperor before Gokai Silver Gold Mode assaulted him with special version of the Gokai Legend Crash. Gokai Silver Gold Mode performed the Gokai Shooting Slash with the other Gokaigers. Refusing to die, Ackdos Gill blasted back at the Gokaigers. Gai, though forced out of Gold Mode again, appeared out of the explosion backed up by the rest of the Gokaigers, firing the Gokai Galleon Buster at point blank range to finally destroy the Emperor. After the Gokaigers fought Bacchus Gill as past Red Rangers, Gokai Silver assumed Gold Mode, performing the Gokai Legendream attack to assault the leader of the Zangyack remnant before the five Gokaigers destroyed him with the GokaiGalleon Buster. Finishers Gokai Legendream In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Final Wave (after the Gokai Spear's Gokai Shooting Star and Gokai Supernova), called . To do so, he begins by inserting the Gokai Silver Key into and swinging the Gokai Spear, which summons the heads of the past 15 Sixth Rangers with a flash of their personal symbols. First MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver and Gosei Knight appear to use their weapons in gun mode (MagiShine's sole weapon in any case) to fire at the enemy to form the next line of Rangers. The blasts form into DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak and Shinken Gold, and they slash at (or in DekaBreak's case punch) the enemy to finish it off, and Gai himself performs the final attack by slashing the enemy with the Gokai Spear. When first used, the attack seemed to tire him out. Appearances: Episodes 19-21, 23, 24, 29, 30, 33, 35, 38, 40, 46, 50, & Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger. Golden Final Wave 1.jpg|Gokai Legendream Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg|Shooting Rangers Golden Mode Final Wave 2.jpg|Short Range Rangers Gokai Legend Crash During the fight with Wolzard Fire and Zubaan in episode 31, Gai uses an alternative Gold Mode Final Wave called , which involves Gai swinging the Gokai Spear with devastating results, while manifestations of all 5 previous Silver Rangers and Go-On Gold are phased in and out over Gai as he swings the Spear. In the final fight against Emperor Ackdos Gill, all 15 of Gai's predecessors appeared as manifestations for the attack. Appearances: Episodes 31 & 51 Gokai Red Gold Mode In the special DVD, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!, Captain Marvelous and Gai's minds are combined into one body by Insarn. Assuming a hybrid Gokai Red/Gokai Silver form, Gai assumes the form of the first 34 Red Rangers in quick succession, which exhausts him when he transforms into Gokai Red. Marvelous takes control, inserting the Gold Anchor Key into Gai's Gokai Cellular to become , the 36th Gokai Change. He used this form to destroy the Zugozorg. In 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!!, Marvelous inserts the Gold Anchor Key in to the Mobilates to access this form again. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O In Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, all six Gokaigers can use Gai's Gold Mode, introducing , , , and . Gokai-bluegold.png|Gokai Blue Gold Mode Gokai-yellowgold.png|Gokai Yellow Gold Mode Gokai-greengold.png|Gokai Green Gold Mode Gokai-pinkgold.png|Gokai Pink Gold Mode Ranger Key The is a unique anchor-shaped Ranger Key and the combination of the first fifteen 6th Rangers' Keys, bearing all their faces on it. After Gai somehow fused the keys of Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver, Don would later suggest that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys using his imagination. After Gai pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Gold Anchor Key. Gai normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his Gokai Cellular and then scanning them, but the Gold Anchor Key is instead inserted in a slot in the bottom of the Gokai Cellular. Behind the scenes Merchandise * was one of five Sentai 6th Ranger Keys which were released as the deluxe Ranger Key Set 05. *A small size Gold Anchor Key was released as an attachment to Legend Roleplay Set 2. *A biggest size Gold Anchor Key was released as an attachment to AMAS Gokai Silver Gold Mode. *A metallic Gold Anchor Key was released as a Deluxe Promo attached to Televi-Kun Magazine. Notes *Gokai Silver's Gold Mode and 's of were noted by Narutaki as one of the similarities between Gokaiger and Decade in the net movie , this similarity understandably came as the biggest shock to Gokai Silver, who posed the question in the first place. Appearances Category:Super Rangers